Don't Ya Worry, I'll Be Right Here
by RexieCakes
Summary: Set right after "There's Your Trouble" Frankie and Grace bond after Frankie is brought to tears, due to Zoe and the other cheer members. Now after she quits, she spills the information about what the team has been doing, but how will this all turn out? And will Frankie get hurt during all of this? Maybe with Grace beside her she won't.
1. Chapter 1

Frankie ran. She ran. She ran down the hallways as fast as she could. Tears. They poured from her eyes, they poured.

The girl began to get out of breath, just as she heard a voice yell "FRANKIE!"

"Oh lord no... Not here. Zoe mustive sent her to kill me!" Frankie thought, darting out of the school's front doors.

All of a sudden the girl realized something; she'd need a ride home...

"Fuck..." Frankie mumbled, as she stopped running, stopping right in the middle of the school's parking lot.

"FRANKIE!"

Frankie turned to see Grace running towards her.

"Gr-Grace! STOP!" Frankie snapped, backing away a little.

"Excuse me?" Grace asked, stopping right in front of the younger girl.

"You heard me!" Frankie snapped again. "STOP!"

"Stop? Stop what!?" Grace questioned.

"Stop trying to kill me!" Frankie replied, as she tried to hold back more tears.

"You think Zoe sent me to do something, huh? Well she didn't. I'll have you know that I saw you running the halls, and wondered what was wrong," Grace responded.

"I... I quit the cheer team. Because I couldn't bring myself to sent nudes. Zoe said I had betrayed her and the others. Even this stupid and mean junior named Jack, she even said I betrayed them too!" Frankie cried.

"Oh..." Grace said slowly.

"And she said that the news of me not sending nudes, was brought to her attention," Frankie added. "Who the hell would even know, that I wasn't doing such a thing..."

"Maybe me?" Grace questioned.

"Wait you!? YOU TOLD HER!?" Frankie growled.

"She was venting to me, about you guys not agreeing with her, and I told her maybe you would if she stopped being a bitch, but then you came up and she told me ho she was confused that you didn't want to send the pics, when you were doing it in the first place, then I said you weren't, because I knew. Due to the accounts and everything I helped you ladies with," Grace explained. "But, Frankie. I'm sorry. I didn't know she'd do that,"

"Y-You are?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah. Zoe is bitch. So are the others on her team," Grace squeaked.

"Indeed," Frankie agreed, as tears began to spill from her eyes once again.

"Come here," Grace whispered, opening her arms.

Within a second, Frankie was being held by Grace, while she cried into her shoulder.

"Just let it out," Grace said softly.

Frankie sobbed heavily, her head spinning at the exact same time.

"I-I..." Frankie managed to choke out.

"You what?" Grace asked, still hugging and holding Frankie close.

"I need to get a ride home. Here I'ma call my mom and-"

"No,"

"Huh?"

"No. Don't call your mom. I'll walk you home," Grace said.

"Why?" Frankie wondered.

"Because walking helps with stress, plus I want to make sure I can be by your side, at least for a little while longer," Grace replied.

"Okay," Frankie said.

And so the two girls walked away from their school, then headed into town, where they waked side by side, talking about Zoe and the team.

Grace wanted the team to be out. So did Frankie. But she told Grace about how Zoe threatened her to not say a word.

However even though Zoe could be mean, and yeah even a little bit dangerous. This didn't stop them.

Frankie was going to tell her mother when Grace got her home.

Finally the two girls arrived at the Hollingsworth mansion.

"Here ya are, Frankie," Grace said. "Have a good evening. Tell me how everything goes tomorrow. Also I will not let Zoe or anyone else on the cheer team lay a finger on you, so I'll be keeping an eye on you,"

"Will do. Thanks, Grace. I appreciate it," Frankie squeaked.

"No problem," Grace smirked, as she walked off to get to her house.

Frankie sighed as she headed into her home, ready to spill everything to her mother. Despite the fear that filled her mind, Frankie somehow felt safe. And maybe, just maybe... That was because of Grace.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay new fanfiction! :D How's everyone doing on this Thanksgiving evening? I thought about Frankie and Grace, and thought this story line with the cheer team fit the pairing. I must admit I think this would be such an adorable couple! Too bad my pairings can't always be canon... Anyways so review? c: I'll update soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom!" Frankie called out.

"Oh hello, Dear!" Mrs. Hollingsworth said, walking into the living room where her daughter was. "Why are you home early?"

"Well ya see... That's um what I wanted to talk to you about. Where are Dad, Hunter, and Miles?" Frankie responded.

"They're all upstairs, so we can have a girl talk," Mrs. Hollingsworth said.

"Good! So come on let's sit down," Frankie chirped, trotting over to the sofa.

Mrs. Hollingsworth sat down beside her daughter, then Frankie spoke up.

"Alright so... You know how I'm on the cheer team? Well our caption Zoe, she wanted us to raise money for our club. But her idea for getting the money... Was to send nudes to boys, who would then buy the picture that we'd send them... Mom, I only did it once. I didn't do again, I kept it to myself because Zoe she can get so nasty. So very mean... Anyways she found out that I wasn't sending them anymore... She told the team the news in front of me. She said I had betrayed them, and that if I didn't send the nudes anymore that I was off the team. I quit the team, Mom. I quit! I can't send nudes. It's not the type of person I am! Now I want them to be ratted out. What they're doing isn't right," Frankie explained.

Frankie's mom's eyes went wide, before she managed to speak. "F-Frankie..."

"Mom..." Frankie sniffled, as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay, Sweetie. I'm proud of you. For not sending more than one picture, and for quitting the team. You chose to hold on to your morals And that takes a lot of strength," Mrs. Hollingsworth said, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Mom," Frankie squeaked, as she hugged back.

"Now then," Mrs. Hollingsworth said, breaking the embrace and wiping the tears from her daughter's eyes. "How about a snack? In the morning I will call your school and tell them everything. However I am going to need the names of all the girls on the team. Can you write them down for me please?"

"Of course I can. Thank you, Mom. I love you," Frankie smiled.

"You're welcome, Hun. I love you too," Mrs. Hollingsworth said.

And so the rest of the evening was okay. Frankie told her brothers and father about her situation at dinner, they too were proud of her. Then after dinner, Frankie did her homework, took a shower, and went to bed wondering just how the next day would go...

* * *

><p>The next day came and Frankie found herself being driven to school by her mom, along with Hunter and Miles.<p>

After being dropped off, Mrs. Hollingsworth called Degrassi, as she drove off.

After third period ended, Frankie who had been keeping her eyes on full alert all morning, heard a voice from down the hall.

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!"

But then another voice was heard. "NO! DON'T DO THAT! STOP, DON'T HURT HER!"

Frankie didn't look behind her to see whom it was, she started running and didn't stop.

She ran and she ran. She didn't stop until she reached the girl's bathroom. She dashed inside, got into a stall, locked it.

Then she pulled the toilet seat down, so she could sit down.

"What a fucking bitch..." Said a voice, as the bathroom door from the hall opened.

"I know right!?" Said another.

"Fuck..." Frankie mumbled under her breath.

"For such a little thing, she can sure run fast,"

"Yeah she can,"

"OKAY WHERE IS SHE!?" A third voice snarled. "I'M GETTING SUSPENDED BECAUSE OF HER!"

"Zoe..." Frankie gulped.

"We don't know," Jack answered. "We tried to catch her, but she got away from us,"

"Yeah!" Lola added.

"Well when we are all back from our suspension I'm going to kill her," Zoe growled, walking out of the bathroom.

"We wanna kill her too!" Jack and Lola roared in unison, following their caption back into the halls.

After the door closed behind them, Frankie let out a sigh of relief.

"This isn't going to be an easy day to get through..." Frankie thought, as she got off of the toilet seat, unlocked the stall, and walked out.

As she left the bathroom, she heard another voice. "FRANKIE!"

"GRACE!" Frankie yelled, turning to see the goth girl.

"Oh thank god, you're okay," Grace sighed, pulling Frankie into a hug.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Frankie responded, hugging back.

"I heard that they were looking for you, found you, but you got away," Grace said.

"Indeed I did. I can run really fast! I went into the girl's bathroom and hid in a stall too," Frankie smirked.

"Good thinking," Grace replied, as the two girls broke apart.

"Thanks," Frankie blushed.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALRIGHT! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

Grace and Frankie turned to see Imogen running up to them.

"I-Imogen?" Frankie questioned, as the older girl tackled hugged her.

"I heard... I heard about everything with the cheer team. I am so sorry this happened to you," Imogen squeaked.

"I'm sorry too, about what Jack did I mean. Cause I know you two are dating a-"

"Were dating," Imogen said, cutting Frankie off. "I broke up with her when I got the news, plus she was trying to hurt you a little bit ago, and I was trying to stop her along with some other girl whom was chasing you as well,"

"Oh," Frankie replied.

"Yeah," Imogen sighed, letting go of Frankie. "Anyways all of the girls on the team have been sent home, with a two weeks suspension,"

"Two weeks?" Grace asked in shock. "That's not long enough!"

"It is the end of the year though..." Frankie pointed out.

"True," Grace said.

"Well I've got to get going. I'm here if ya need me, Frankie," Imogen smiled, before walking off down the hall.

"Sorry I didn't tell you how everything went this morning. I was bit distracted, but yeah everything went really well. I'm not in trouble, and my family is proud of me for quitting and for not sending more than one nude," Frankie said.

"It's okay and that's great! Glad to hear it," Grace replied, smiling at the younger girl.

Grace and Frankie both felt a spark in their hearts. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other for a few moments.

"So uh yeah. I've got to get to class," Grace said, breaking the gaze.

"M-Me too..." Frankie responded slowly.

"Sit with me at lunch?" Grace asked.

"Sure," Frankie smiled.

"Good see ya then!" Grace chirped, as she walked off.

So For two weeks at least, Frankie knew she'd be safe from the team at school, but about around town? Would she be safe there? The answer to that question coming in the next update... Wait what? In the next update!? NO! I WANT AN ANSWER RIGHT NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the second chapter everyone! So... review? I shall update soon! C:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the school day went by without any issues. And as she promised , Frankie sat with Grace at lunch. The two were alone at the table. Their other friends sitting else where.

Frankie had never expected to find out that Grace was such a loving, caring, protecting, and sweet girl.

Sure she did things for people once and a while, but... She just never showed much of a caring personality.

Grace invited Frankie to go and get milkshakes at the dot after school. Frankie happily accepted the invitation. After all she did love the dot, she did love milkshakes, and she did love Grace... Wait what?  
>-<p>

And so after school ended for the day, Frankie and Grace headed to the dot, which was piling up with other students from Degrassi as usual for the hour that it was.

"This was so sweet of you," Frankie said, as she and Grace entered the popular Degrassi hangout.

"For you. Anything," Grace replied, taking Frankie's hand in hers.

Frankie blushed as red as a tomato as they sat down at a table, and ordered their milkshakes.

Grace took her hand away from Frankie's and smirked at her.

"My your face seems to be heating up," Grace teased.

"I guess... I-I'm just not used to being treated like this. Being treated to a milkshake, being protected like this, having my hand held... It's nice don't get me wrong. But as I said... I'm not used to it," Frankie squeaked.

"Well what about Winston? He's your boyfriend. Surely he treats you like a lady," Grace responded.

"No... I'm afraid not," Frankie sighed. "He's alright, but I'm just not seeing what I saw him before. In fact I've been thinking of breaking up with him,"

"You should break things off with him then. The moment you start to feel unhappy about being with someone, is the moment you need to realize that they aren't for you," Grace chirped.

"You're right, Grace! I'll do tonight," Frankie said.

"That's my girl," Grace purred, looking right into the younger girl's bright brown eyes.

And just as this moment, as Frankie began to look right back into Grace's eyes, they were interrupted.

"Um... Excuse me. Sorry to uh... Ruin the romantic scene here, but... Here's the milkshakes you two ordered," Eli managed to choke out, putting the drinks down beside the two girls.

"Thanks!" Grace called out, as Eli awkwardly walked away, while Frankie began to drink her milkshake.

"Mhmm.. Strawberry," Frankie sighed happily.

"I know right!? It's soo good!" Grace replied, as she began to drink her shake. She had ordered Strawberry as well.

One of the many things they had found in common was that they both loved Strawberry Milkshakes.

Though the two girls talked like nothing awkward had happened, in their minds they were thinking about what Eli had said...

A romantic scene? Was that truly what it had looked like? Did they look as if they were in... Love?

Impossible!

They aren't in love! Or... Are they?

These two young girls asked these questions to themselves, as they both exited the dot.

However little did they know... They were being watched.

As the two headed down the streets of the city, planning on going right to Frankie's place to hang out some more, a voice stopped them.

"Going somewhere?"

Grace and Frankie stopped dead in their tracks, and turned to see Jack, Zoe, and Lola approaching them.

"Oh god. Are you three actually stupid enough to make a scene in public?" Grace asked. "Look around us! There's people everywhere!"

"Like we care..." Zoe said slowly, her eyes landing on Frankie.

Frankie gulped and backed up behind Grace, whom was beginning to feel her protectiveness kicking in.

"Aww how sweet. Grace is protecting little Frankie!" Zoe cooed.

"Shut up!" Grace snapped. "Not another word! Out of any of you! Leave us alone,"

"Now, now Grace. It's not you we want to punish. It's Frankie. "It'll be the most thrilling, yet scariest punishment ever! Picture it, Frankie. You're handcuffed to a wall. your arms and your legs, which will be spread apart by the way. And then... Jack here will have her way with you," Zoe smirked. "She loves herself a girl, and from what I heard... She can drive them crazy,"

"You would never do such a thing!" Frankie barked. You're bluffing!"

"Is she now?" Jack questioned, giving Frankie a look of lust.

"Enough!" Grace roared. "I won't let any of you lay a finger on this girl. Frankie, come on let's go,"

Frankie nodded and since she was behind Grace still, led the way of their destination with Grace right behind her, who glanced back to see Zoe, Lola, and Jack walking off in a different direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! Wow... sorry this took so long. I was planning on having this up yesterday, but doc manager wasn't working and lately I've been very busy. Anyways I'll update again when I can! So in the mean time review?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to tell your parents about their threat," Grace said.

"I agree," Frankie responded.

"Trust me, Darling. No matter what they may try they're not going to get close to you at all! I'm going to make sure you're safe," Grace added.

"You are really protective of me," Frankie smirked.

"Yeah... Well...I-I gotta be!" Grace managed to choke out, as she blushed. Her face was now feeling hot...

"Why?" Frankie asked.

"Because you're adorable, sweet, amazing, fantastic, and all of those good things! And you don't deserve what the cheer team is doing to you," Grace answered.

"Well... Okay then," Frankie replied, as she felt her face heat up. She was blushing now as well.

The two girls stayed silent until they reached Frankie's home.

"Come on, Grace! In we go," Frankie squeaked.

Grace chuckled and followed the younger girl into the mansion.

Mrs. Hollingsworth greeted them as they entered.

"Hello, Frankie. Everything go alright today?" Mrs. Hollingsworth questioned.

"For the most part, yes. Oh and this is my friend Grace," Frankie said.

"Hello there, Grace," greeted, smiling warmly at the goth girl.

"Hello, Ma'am," Grace greeted back.

"It's nice to meet you! "The woman said.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Grace replied.

"So, Frankie. You said your day was alright for the most part... Which part wasn't?" Mrs. Hollingsworth said, looking at her daughter.

"Well, Mom we were going to tell ya as soon as you could listen, so here it is..."

After hearing everything that hadn't gone well that day for her daughter, grabbed her up in a tight hug.

"It'll be alright, my dear. I'm here for you, Dad's here for you, your brothers are hear for you, and so is Grace," said. Then the woman gave Grace another smile, which was returned within a second.

"Thanks, Mom," Frankie said, as she and her mother broke apart from their embrace.

"You are very welcome," responded. "I'll be sure to call the police about the threat in a minutes too,"

Now Frankie couldn't help but feel overjoyed. She was going to get through this. The threats would not come true. The cheer team would never harm her. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all! So sorry. I know updates have been pretty slow and the chapters haven't been as long as Iand you all would probably like, but it's just hard. Now as an author myself I've had a lot of work. I just had my very first author interview, joined The Book Club Reading List, (A great website for authors and readers so check it out!) I'll be able to attend meetings with other authors now. It'l be over the phone though, so I won't have to like travel all the time. I also just had The Protectors Books One And Two to be ****advertised on lots of book websites. And I just started my very first book for my new series. I've been working on it since yesterday morning. It's coming along very nicely! Also I wrote song this morning too. To match a little bit of the storyline with the first book. I'ma have it at the back of the book when Its done and ready to be published. So yeah, I've been very busy. Author work is a lot sometimes, but I love it. So also... OMG GRACE IS GAY! :D That means this paring could work... Like say Frankie turns out to be bisexual? It totally could work! c: Excited to see who they pair Grace with. I just wonder who the writers of the show are going for. xD So yeah review? -Rexie**


End file.
